


Jealous

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: Mike's got a new lab partner at school. El doesn't like her at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some crappy short thing I wrote to try and take my mind off writer's block, enjoy!

Mike and Eleven had only been dating a few months. El still hadn't known much about relationships and all of that. But still, she'd learned a lot. She learned about how to show affection and what it means to be in a relationship. 

But this was uncharted territory. Whatever this emotion was that she was feeling, she didn't like it. 

It happened whenever she saw Mike talking to that girl. 

That damn girl. Mike told El about her casually one night. They were sitting on the couch in his basement watching a movie and talking about their days. Her name was Ally and she was new to school and was Mike's new lab partner. 

El didn't know what was happening but she immediately felt disgusting over hearing that. 

She felt embarrassed, this girl was going to school with Mike meanwhile she was still getting homeschooled until everyone felt she was "fit" to go to school like her friends. 

It should have been her, she should be the new girl to school. The one he partnered with for science. The one that Mike saw in all his classes all day. 

El had no idea what this emotion was. Sometimes it felt like anger. Other times it was insecurity. But whatever it was, it flared deep inside her whenever Mike mentioned her. 

She biked over to the school one day. She met the boys as they were leaving and figured they'd ride home together. It wasn't until then that she found out Mike had science last period. He would walk out of the building talking to the girl. 

El felt an immediate hatred towards her. She had long, pretty hair and wore dresses and looked exactly like what she always heard Dustin and Lucas talking about what they liked in girls. 

Mike seemed surprised to see her at the school. 

"El, what are you doing here?" He said, like there must be some important reason she would want something as simple as to leave her house and come see her friends and boyfriend. 

"I thought I'd come visit," El answered passively. 

Then Ally spoke up. 

"Who's this?" 

"Um this is Will's cousin, El, she's been staying with him the past few weeks. El, Ally. Ally, El." He introduced the girls.

El gave her a soft smile. 

Then she did something that surprised herself. She pulled Mike into a deep kiss right there in the front of school. Ally stood there embarrassed while their friends looked on shocked. Mike turned beet-red all throughout his face. 

She pushed back and told Mike she was going to go talk to their friends. She remained civil, but on the inside she was burning with this mysterious emotion. 

Later that night, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and El all went over to Mike's house to play D&D. It was a normal night for them. 

About halfway through the game, when it was El's turn, instead of playing she decided to question Mike on what he told Ally earlier. 

"Why'd you lie about who I am to that girl today?" She spoke up, looking at Mike from across the table. The other boys sensed tension and looked at Mike for his response. 

"Well, I can't really tell her the truth," He shrugged, "It's not like I can just tell someone about all that happened with you and Will." 

"You could have just said I was your girlfriend." 

Lucas bit back a laugh while Will looked shocked. Dustin had the word "Yikes" plastered across his face. 

"I just didn't really think of it I guess," Mike responded, now sensing there was pressure in her words. 

"Okay," she went lightly, "Who's turn is it?"

She didn't want to fight. She knew that no matter what she felt Mike didn't mean to do something wrong. It wasn't like he did it on purpose or anything, right? 

They continued the game, and after El left the boys stood shocked. 

"Um, what the hell is going on with El?" Lucas questioned. 

"What do you mean?" 

Dustin spoke up, "Well she's obviously jealous as fuck of that girl you keep talking about."

Mike just rolled his eyes, "That's bull." 

The boys gave each other a knowing look, but backed off. Mike wasn't going to listen to them.

Meanwhile, Mike just thought. El couldn't actually be jealous? She was probably just confused about why he said that stuff to Ally, it wasn't a big deal. 

After that night things went pretty normal. Whenever Mike mentioned Ally, El still got that fuel of emotion inside her, but she ignored it. Until one day. 

They were talking. Not doing anything important really. El was sitting next to him and he was telling her about school that day. 

"And then in science, Ally-"

El cut him off, "No." 

"Wait what," Mike was confused. 

"Let's talk about something other than Ally." 

It was then Mike realized the reason for her agitation lately. Why she was acting different. The guys were right, El was jealous. 

He didn't understand that at all. Him and Ally were just friends? Friends wasn't even a good word for it, they talked in science class and at school, but other than that he really didn't even know her. 

Mike decided to press El on this, she knew Mike wouldn't even think about another girl, there had to be a different problem. 

"Why don't you want to talk about Ally?"

"Because," El said simply, she couldn't just start bashing the girl Mike was friends with, "You always talk about her."

"Are you jealous?" 

El had no idea what that word meant. She felt even more insecure. She just wanted to be normal, to be able to have a conversation with her boyfriend without having to always ask him what his words mean. 

"What is that?" She said embarrassedly.

"It's means you're like possessive. Or you're suspicious of what is going on with Me and Ally."

El thought about that. Was she jealous? She guessed she was possessive, she didn't want Mike to interact with Ally. But was she suspicious? She didn't think Mike would ever do anything with Ally. Mike was nice and loyal, it was why she loved him. But whenever he talked about Ally, there was that voice in the back of her mind that he felt more for her than he would tell. 

Jealous. She had a word for that emotion that was haunting her for so long. 

Sheepishly she nodded her head. 

Mike didn't know what to say. El was jealous? It made no sense to him. So instead of thinking of something to say he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

El kissed him back, this was what felt right. This was the different between her and Ally. She got to do this. 

Mike pulled back. 

"Don't be jealous. There's nothing happening with me and Ally. I don't like her." He started to blush. "But I love you. And any other girl is completely out of my mind." 

Instead of responding, El just pulled him back into the kiss. What had she been thinking? Mike didn't even know this girl. All he did was do science labs with Ally. But Mike loved her, girls like Ally didn't matter to him. Only El. 

She pulled back. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked!


End file.
